In the molten metal casting field, accurate control of the opening and closing of the stopper valve in a bottom pour casting container is essential. The control has to be such that liquid metal can be fed into a mold in accurately measured quantities, and at different rates of pour during the pouring cycle. Generally, it is desirable to pour at a fast rate initially, and then gradually slow the pouring rate near the end of a pour. A typical stopper valve actuating mechanism in present day use is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,605, entitled "Control Device for Stopper of a Casting Container," which issued on Oct. 2, 1973. The present application is an improvement over the mechanism shown in that patent.